


A Kenobi Carol

by ChocolatePig



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Christmas Carol Fusion, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePig/pseuds/ChocolatePig
Summary: Qui-Gon was dead, to begin with.





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin was late. Almost an hour late to be precise. Obi-Wan shook his head and settled onto a bench. His former apprentice had never been known for punctuality, but this was ridiculous. This degree of tardiness could only mean Anakin was spending his time with Senator Amidala or Chancellor Palpatine, and Obi-Wan feared it was the latter. He wasn’t fond of politicians in general, but Palpatine was particularly underhanded, and Anakin’s growing proximity to the man was unsettling.  
“Good afternoon, Master,” Anakin’s voice snapped Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.  
“Ah, Anakin,” the Jedi Master said, rising to greet the younger man, “Better late than never, I suppose.”  
“I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t mean to be late for our meeting, but I was… otherwise engaged.”  
“The Chancellor again?”  
“Master,” Anakin sighed, “Chancellor Palpatine is a good man. I don’t understand your prejudice against him.”  
“Anakin, he’s manipulative. I don’t trust him.”  
“Just like you don’t trust politicians in general. Isn’t that right, master?”  
“Right, Anakin.”  
“Like Senator Amidala.”  
“Oh Anakin, you know I didn’t mean her,” Obi-Wan sighed, “It’s rather late, shall we postpone our appointment until tomorrow?”  
“That sounds like a good idea, Master,” Anakin answered coldly before turning to leave for his quarters.  
Obi-Wan heaved a huge sigh as he headed toward his own quarters. Anakin had been particularly on edge lately, and Obi-Wan was keenly aware of their growing distance. This would not do. Anakin had a destiny to fulfill, and Obi-Wan was supposed to help him do it. True, he hadn’t chosen Anakin to begin with, but the Force surely knew what it was doing when it brought them together. Also, although it was against the Jedi Code, Obi-Wan had grown attached to the boy.  
Obi-Wan pushed open the door to his apartment and was startled to see a glowing blue figure standing by his bed. Instinctively, he drew he sabre, but the blue figure only chuckled.  
“Still quick on the draw, I see, Padawan.”  
“Master?” Obi-Wan asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.  
“It has been a long time, Obi-Wan,” said Qui-Gon, “Still, I expected a warmer reception.”  
Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber.  
“How are you here?” he asked. He still vividly remembered holding his Master in his arms as Qui-Gon breathed his last breaths.  
“The Force works in mysterious ways, Obi-Wan, and it has seen fit to return me to you one last time, to make up for my mistakes.”  
“Mistakes?”  
“Yes Padawan, I have failed you.”  
“Master, you could never…” Obi-Wan trailed off.  
“But I have. And the consequences of my actions, if left unaltered, will be far more devastating for your own Padawan.”  
“Is Anakin in danger?”  
“I certainly hope not. I am here on a mission, dear one, there are things that must be revealed to you.”  
“Revealed, Master?”  
“Indeed. It is not to late to avoid the tragic fate that awaits you and Anakin.”  
“Master, what are you talking about?”  
Qui-Gon extended a ghostly hand.  
“Take my hand,” he said, “You have much to see.”  
Obi-Wan reached out to touch his Master’s hand, and they disappeared in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan was still slightly disoriented as the blur settled down and his new surroundings came into focus. He didn’t recognize this planet at all. The foliage was well over his head, and he could see geysers at various points along the landscape, shooting streams of energy at random intervals. Strangest of all were the vegetation-covered islands floating above the planet’s surface. Everything about this place felt alive and practically humming with the Force. Obi-Wan felt as if all of his senses were heightened, almost to the point of being unbearable.  
“What is this place, Master?” he asked Qui-Gon.   
“This is the Wellspring of Life,” replied his ghostly Master, “This is where the Midi-Chlorians reside. It is, in a sense, the home of the Force.”  
“Why haven’t I heard of this place before? And why have you brought me here?” Obi-Wan asked. He was vaguely aware that he was gaping all around like an initiate, but he couldn’t help it. The very atmosphere seemed to be alive.  
“Obi-Wan, there are things that must be revealed.”  
“Wha-“ Obi-Wan had turned to ask his Master what he meant, but he found that Qui-Gon had vanished. Now Obi-Wan was alone on a strange world. But he wasn’t alone for long.  
“Obi-Wan,” he heard an ethereal voice whisper. Now he was truly puzzled. This was not his Master’s voice. This voice sounded female.   
“Hello?” he responded.   
“Obi-Wan,” the voice called again. This time Obi-Wan headed in the direction of the voice. Above the horizon, he could see a floating black-cloaked figure.   
“Hello?” Obi-Wan called again.   
The figure swooped toward Obi-Wan with alarming speed, like a bird of prey. Obi-Wan crouched while reaching for his lightsaber, but the figure suddenly came to a complete stop in front of him. It hovered before him, a long black cloak with an impassive white mask.   
“You have come,” the figure stated.   
“But is he ready?” asked another voice from Obi-Wan’s side. He turned to see another figure floating to his left.  
“Of course he is!” came another voice from behind him.  
“No,” said still another voice to his right, “This was a mistake.”  
There were five black-cloaked specters floating around Obi-Wan in a circle. Part of him knew he should be frightened, but another part felt an inexplicable sensation of peace being surrounded by these strange beings.   
“Please, who are you?” Obi-Wan asked.   
“We are the Force Priestesses,” said the one who had initially appeared to Obi-Wan, “We reside here, and we bridge the gap between the Living and Cosmic Force.”   
“I am honored to be in your presence,” said Obi-Wan, bowing his head.  
“Please, there is no need,” the specter continued, “You have been brought here because there are things that must be revealed if you, and the Chosen One, are to fulfill your destinies.”  
“What sort of things, if I may ask?”  
“Events from your lifetime.”  
“Would these be from the past, present, or future?”  
“We do not experience time in a linear fashion, as mortals do,” the specter explained, “For us, past, present and future, are not distinct. We are experiencing all things at all times. The way we experience things is by different emotions.”  
“I am Sadness,” said the specter to his left.  
“I am Anger,” said the one to his right.  
“I am Joy.”  
“I am Confusion.”  
“And I,” said the specter who had first addressed Obi-Wan, “Am Serenity.”   
Obi-Wan bowed his head again.  
“I am ready for whatever you have to show me, he said.  
Sadness swooped down so that she was face to face with Obi-Wan. Extending a black sleeve, she said,  
“Touch my robe.”  
Obi-Wan did, and found himself enveloped in a flash of light similar to when he had touched Qui-Gon’s hand.  
*******************************************************************

When Obi-Wan came to this time, he was standing somewhere very familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know this place, Obi-Wan,” said Sadness. It was a statement rather than a question.   
“Yes,” said Obi-Wan, “This is my old room from when I was an initiate.”   
“And I supposed you know who that boy is.”  
Obi-Wan saw himself as a child sprawled on his bed, sobbing into a pillow. There was a knock on the door, and young Obi-Wan rose to answer it, wiping his face on his sleeve. On the other side of the door stood a young Mon Calamari girl whose eyes were also full of tears.   
“Bant,” young Obi-Wan sniffed as he stepped aside to let her into the room.   
“You weren’t going to say goodbye?” she asked, “You were just going to leave?”  
“I’ve been assigned to the Agricultural Corps,” said young Obi-Wan, “I wanted to say goodbye but…” he trailed off.  
“I heard you were going to a planet called Bandomeer,” said Bant as she reached out to envelop young Obi-Wan in a hug.  
“Yes, that’s where I’m going,” young Obi-Wan replied, returning the hug.   
“It will be dangerous,” said Bant, “Did they tell you it would be deangerous?”  
“It’s the Agricultural Corps,” said young Obi-Wan, “How dangerous can it be?”  
“We are not to know,” said Bant.  
“We are to do,” finished young Obi-Wan.   
“It’s going to be alright,” Obi-Wan tried to tell his younger self, “Everything will work out. Qui-Gon is going to take you as his Padawan and you will be a Jedi.”  
“He cannot hear you,” said Sadness.  
Even so, Obi-Wan desperately wanted to reassure his younger self. He keenly remembered how it felt to be exiled from the only home he had ever known and sent to an unfamiliar planet, his dreams of being a Jedi dashed. Why was he being forced to relive this?  
“Forgive me, but I don’t understand why you are showing me this.”  
“All will become clear in time, Obi-Wan.” As soon as Sadness had spoken, they were gone in another flash. 

***************************************************************************************************

This time, Obi-Wan was looking at an adult version of himself. The alternate version of Obi-Wan was watching a hologram with a very distressed look on his face.  
“I can’t watch anymore of this,” said future Obi-Wan. *Can’t watch any more of what?* Wondered the Obi-Wan observing from outside of time. Then the future Obi-Wan was talking to Master Yoda.  
“I won’t do it. I can’t kill Anakin. He is like my brother.”  
That was what sent a dagger to Obi-Wan’s heart. *Kill Anakin? Why would Master Yoda ask that of me?*   
Another flash of light, and he was whisked away to a dark place lit up by glowing red lava. He saw himself and Anakin engaged in a lightsaber duel. This can’t be happening.   
Obi-Wan watched as Anakin backflipped and had his limbs sliced off by future Obi-Wan.   
“You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!”

************************************************************************************************  
Padme was lying in a med-bay, in obvious pain. 

"Here is the baby," said the medical droid, "And the other one should be along shortly."

"Other one?" asked Obi-Wan.

"They are twins," said the droid. 

Padme's Force signature was fading.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Obi-Wan. 

"We're not sure," the droid replied, "It seems that she is losing her will to live."


	4. Chapter 4

The next flash brought Obi-Wan to another painfully familiar place. He recognized Melida/Daan instantly. No need to question why Sadness brought him here.  
He saw a teenage version of himself approaching Qui-Gon, hesitant and abashed.  
“Will you ever take me back, Qui-Gon?” he asked.  
Qui-Gon didn’t answer.  
“I know I am meant to be a Jedi,” young Obi-Wan continued, “I’ll never doubt that again.”  
“I know that you are meant to be a Jedi too,” answered Qui-Gon, “But whether you are meant to be my Padawan again is not so clear.”  
Obi-Wan’s heart sank. Why was he being forced to relive his most painful memories? There wasn’t much time to wonder, as he was being whisked away again.

****************************************************************************************************

“I think I know this place,” Obi-Wan said to Sadness, “Is this Tatooine?”  
“It is. Do you know that man?” she asked, pointing to a brown-cloaked figure approaching them.  
Obi-Wan looked at the man’s face. It was lined and worn from a lifetime of sorrow and regret. Still, to his horror, Obi-Wan found that he did recognize it.  
“Is that me?” he asked.  
Sadness only nodded.  
Old Obi-Wan approached the door of a house and knocked. An angry-looking man answered the door.  
“What do you want?” he demanded.  
“I would like to see Luke,” Obi-Wan stated calmly.  
“What have I told you?” the man asked.  
“Please, I-“  
“You gave him to me to protect him, and that’s what I intend to do, even if it means protecting him from you. I won’t let you mess with his head like you did to his father.”  
“Owen,” Obi-Wan said softly.  
“Haven’t you killed enough Skywalkers, Kenobi?”  
Obi-Wan was shattered. Apparently this man was blaming him for what happened to Anakin, and keeping him from contacting Anakin’s son. 

*****************************************************************************************

Obi-Wan called on his Jedi training to hold back his tears as he was returned to the Force Planet. The Force Priestesses circled around him.  
“You have returned,” said Serenity, “What have you learned?”  
“I have seen much,” said Obi-Wan, “But I still do not understand what could have caused these events.”  
“You still have much to see,” said Anger, swooping forward and extending her sleeve. Without being asked, Obi-Wan grabbed it and was whisked away again.

****************************************************************************************************************************

This time, Obi-Wan found himself on Mandalore. He saw himself as a padawan, seated near a campfire with the young Duchess, who was roasting three vhe'viine on a spit.  
“How do you like yours cooked?” she asked.  
“Well-done is fine,” Obi-Wan replied.  
“Hm, well being on the run doesn’t leave us with many options,” Satine said, pulling their meal from the fire, “Dinner’s ready.”  
Obi-Wan took a vhe’viin.  
“Qui-Gon should have been back by now,” he observed.  
“Let’s hope he doesn’t return too soon,” Satine said, cocking an eyebrow.  
Obi-Wan grinned. Satine scooted closer and put a hand on his knee.  
“Satine…” Obi-Wan murmured. He had stopped calling her “Duchess” or “Your Highness” a long time ago.  
Obi-Wan’s attention was drawn by footsteps near the edge of camp. His hand instinctively went to his lightsaber, but he sensed Qui-Gon’s Force signature. He jerked away from Satine. His Master stepped into the firelight from the shadows.  
“Padawan,” he said gruffly.  
“Master,” said Obi-Wan, bowing his head slightly, “Is our perimeter secure?”  
“It is, Padawan. Duchess,” Qui-Gon turned to Satine, “Is everything well with you this evening?”  
“It is,” Satine murmured.  
“Then I hope you won’t mind if I have a word with my apprentice in private?”  
“Of course not, Master Jedi.” Satine clearly had a sense of the tension between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and wisely decided to leave them be. She retreated to the cave that was their sleeping quarters for the night. Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and pulled him close.  
“Padawan,” he said, “What does the Jedi Order say regarding attachment?”  
“It is forbidden, Master,” Obi-Wan sighed.  
“A Jedi’s devotion belongs to - ?”  
“The Order itself,” Obi-Wan answered, “But Master, the Duchess and I weren’t doing anythi-“  
“Did I ask for an excuse, Padawan?”  
“No, Master,” said Obi-Wan through clenched teeth.  
“Good. I want you to spend the rest of the evening meditating on the importance of not allowing emotion to compromise duty.”  
“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan tucked his balled fists into to folds of robe so his Master wouldn’t see them. Sinking into the meditation pose, Obi-Wan focused on pouring his anger out into the Force.  
“There is no emotion, there is peace…”


End file.
